


the power

by faebae (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: the trials [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Dreams, Fall Equinox, Liam’s Mom is named Lisa, M/M, Post canon, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/faebae
Summary: “Liam…” The wind carries whispers to him. “Will you accept...the power?”orIt’s Senior Year, and Liam is hoping for a break. He should know better; it’s Beacon Hills, after all, a home for the strange and the supernatural.





	the power

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn’t be starting this when I have the behemoth that is Surviving Protecting Beacon Hills, but this idea grabbed me and wouldn’t let go.
> 
> This has been in the working for a couple of weeks as I planned, researched, and plotted. Thanks to a certain few people who had to listen to me grumble about dates and plot and RESEARCH. Your sacrifice is duly noted.
> 
> This is a test chapter. If you want to see more...LET ME KNOW. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Leaves crush under his feet, and fall air, crisp, fills his lungs. He can smell it, life turning to death - winter is not yet near, but it’s not so far away either._

_There is a pull in his chest, dragging him somewhere. He can feel eyes on him, from behind every tree he passes._

_“ **Liam…** ” The wind carries whispers to him. “ **Will you accept...the power?** ”_

_He wants to respond, but he is frozen in place. Fingers touch his arm and-_

-his alarm is blaring through his room as Liam thrashes awake, tangled up in his blankets and nearly falling off his bed.

The beta werewolf gasps, one hand stretching to turn off his alarm as he sinks back into his bed, staring at his ceiling. His brain is in overdrive, trying to remember the dream that is rapidly becoming fuzzy, losing details with every second.

“-iam!” His mother’s voice floats up the stairs, and Liam jerks, sitting up. “If you don’t get up now you’re going to be late!”

“I’m up!” He yells back, rushing towards the bathroom. “Promise!”

He can hear his mom’s sigh from downstairs, and grins as the shower starts up, dream pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

 

“Hey - are you okay?” Mason asks.

It’s close to the end of the day, with only a free period and Econ left, and all day Liam’s being struggling between focusing on school and the dream he had.

“I’m fine,” The werewolf pushes his hair out of his eyes.

Mason gives him an unconvinced, unimpressed look.

“I had a weird dream last night,” Liam mutters, shoulders hunching together as his fingers dart around the library, looking for potential eavesdroppers. “I can’t remember most of it, but it’s been bothering me all day.”

Mason looks at him again for a long moment, and then pulls a notebook out of his bag, clicking a pen. “What do you remember?”

“...really, Mase?”

“Just - indulge me,” The human says. “What happened?”

The werewolf bites his lip, leaning back in the chair. “I was walking in a forest...I think it was the preserve, but I’m not sure.”

Mason nods, pen scrawling over paper. “Okay, and?”

“I could hear whispers on the wind.”

“Wow,” Corey says, suddenly becoming visible in the seat next to Mason. “Your dreams are _dramatic_.”

Liam rolls his eyes, although his face softens as he watches the way Mason beams at his boyfriend. “Thanks, Corey, I hadn’t guessed.”

The chimera smirks as he drops his biology textbook on the table. “Just making sure you know.”

“Guyssss,” Mason says. “Focus. Liam, what did the whispers say?”

The werewolf bites back a comment about how he usually has to tell them to focus. “They said - they said-“

Mason waits, patient.

“...I don’t remember.”

* * *

 

“I’m home!”

The door swings shut behind him a couple hours later, and Liam kicks off his shoes, nudging them onto the mat just to the side of the entryway.

His mom’s head peeks out from the kitchen. “How was school?” Lisa Geyer asks. “I have cookies depending on what your answer is.”

“It was fine; it was school,” Liam offers, dropping his backpack on the floor next to his shoes.

“...good enough, I suppose,” His mom says, a teasing smile on her face. “I made double chocolate chip and snickerdoodles.”

“You are the best,” He says, catching her in a hug on his way into the kitchen. His mom smiles and hugs him back, before guiding him over to the table, a plate of still-warm cookies in front of him.

Liam breaks one in half, biting into the chewy-chocolate goodness in glee. He pulls out his phone, taking a quick picture and dumping it in the ‘puppy’ pack chat along with a few exclamation marks.

“Mason’s jealous,” He informs his mom, smirking slightly at the all-caps response from his best friend, followed by a Cookie Monster gif from Corey and a selfie of Nolan looking sad, captioned “Save some please?”.

“Well, if I ever saw him anymore, maybe he would get cookies,” His mom says. “You’re always out with your friends, and you’re never home for dinner.”

Liam winces. His parents know of the supernatural - it’s an open secret in Beacon Hills these days - but they don’t know that Liam is supernatural. He’s been putting that conversation off for months. “I didn’t think about it,” He says. “I’ll try to be here for dinner more often.”

“Hmmm,” His mom says. “Are you alright? You’re awfully agreeable tonight.”

Liam’s ears burn at the comment to his temperament. “I’m fine. Although…” He pauses, weighing the risks of telling his mom about The Dream. “I had a strange dream last night.”

“And what does that mean, exactly?” She asks, sitting opposite him and pulling a snickerdoodle off the plate.

“I can’t remember all of it,” He says. “It’s all fuzzy. And my alarm went off before it could finish.”

“Well,” Lisa says, breaking her cookie in half as well. “Dreams can mean a lot of different things. If this one is bothering you so much, maybe it’s trying to tell you something. Remind you of something.”

The werewolf blinks. That is...both helpful and not. Since becoming a werewolf, Liam’s been in the preserve more times than he can count. If the dream is trying to remind him of a specific place/event that happened in the preserve, it could be any number of things.

“...thanks, mom,” He says. She smiles affectionately at him.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” His mom says. “Now I’m sure you have homework to do-“

“Mom,” He groans, looking down at his phone; it’s lit up with a new message from the chat, and Liam’s heart warms when he sees it’s from Theo, just one line, _They look good babywolf._

“Oh I know that look,” His mom says. “Who’s the girl?”

“It’s not a girl,” The beta mutters.

“So it’s a boy then. Let me guess - Theo?”

Liam nearly drops his cookie on the floor. “Wha-I don’t-“

“Liam,” She says, a knowing smile on her face. “If you don’t think I see the look on your face when you look at him then I went wrong somewhere raising you.”

“Mom, I really don’t want to talk about this,” He’s blushing, ducking his head and focusing on the plate of cookies.

She sighs. “Fine, but I’m here if you change your mind.”

“...thanks, mom.”

“Anytime, dear.”

* * *

 

Later, as he’s getting ready for bed, his phone buzzes three times, in quick succession.

_Mason (11:43pm): If you have the dream again write it down!_   
_Mason (11:44pm): EVERYTHING_   
_Mason (11:44pm): After the Cerberus last month I am taking ZERO chances with anything weird!_

Liam rolls his eyes, but he agrees, so he sends Mason a quick affirmative and than starts hunting around his room until he finds a couple of pens and an unused notebook.

He sets them down on his bedside table and bites his lip, tapping the top of the notebook.

“This is ridiculous,” He grumbles, but he knows Mason is right, so Liam leaves it where it is, slipping between his covers and turning off the lamp above his bed.

He stares at the ceiling for a long time, until the darkness is welcoming and his bed and blankets are so cozy that sleep is irresistible.

So he closes his eyes. And he sleeps.

And he dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions about the chapter, feel free to leave them in the comments or direct them to me via my tumblr, barricademojo. 
> 
> Feedback fuels my soul and makes a smiley, giggly person full of warmth and glee. xoxo


End file.
